


Content.

by whilethewindowstinted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilethewindowstinted/pseuds/whilethewindowstinted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content.

**Author's Note:**

> me: im never gonna write non au fic  
> //writes non au fic  
> me: i dont trust myself im a filthy liar
> 
> this is the shortest meaningless thing i hope u like?

Nearly stubbing his toe against the frame of the bunk bed due to no light source, Hansol cautiously maneuvers his way to the closest lower bunk. His schedule went a little overtime than expected, and he just. Wants so badly to sleep. But the usual space he occupies is up in the top bunk and God, he does _not_  have the energy to climb up tonight.

 

Safely coming to a stop before a bed, he grazes the blankets with light fingertips to feel around if anyone's in it. Just one. Nice. Hoping to hell and back it's not Mingyu, he slides in and calls it a night.

 

 

 

He wakes up to tousled blonde hair brushing his nose. Suppressing the urge to sneeze, he blinks to find that he had wrapped his arms around an abdomen and woven his legs with the owner of said abdomen in his sleep. 

 

"You awake?" Minghao's voice drawls, sleep still clouding his tone. Hansol grins.

 

"Yeah," he nestles his face into Minghao's exposed shoulder blade. Laughing softly at the motion, Minghao turns back with lidded eyes.

 

"You're a dick, you know. You were breathing onto my neck and kept me up for most of the night." Hansol stops moving his face against Minghao and looks up. _Fuck_ , so it wasn't sleep clouding his tone, it was the _lack_  of it. 

 

Seeing the dread creep up onto Hansol's face, Minghao rolls his eyes. "I'm joking, I couldn't sleep anyways, it's not actually your fault." 

 

"Really?" The amount of concern weighing Hansol's voice has Minghao turning around to pull Hansol's hands off his waist to lace their fingers together. 

 

"Really." Minghao's smiling and Hansol feels weak from how radiant it is; he hardly ever experiences it from this close proximity. "Alright then."

 

"If anything, I'm glad you decided to sleep here," Minghao moves his head to fit under Hansol's chin, breath fanning out against the thin shirt of his chest. "It feels. Better. With you."

 

"Same." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> then they woke the fuck up bc the smoke detector started going off; soonyoung burned the fucking toast or smth smfh
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this while half asleep i guess  
> thats why i wrote this? idk i was thinking abt how much i love mingsol loving each other and this happened im gross and reaching i know ok


End file.
